Fateful Encounters
by Multi Directional Hash Browns
Summary: A fanfiction written for a friend. Here's a sort of a summary. Rock Lee meets one of Guy-sensei's former students and they become friends. Or is it more then that? Rock LeexOC
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright, sunny morning in the village Hidden in the Leaves and Ayaka Uminami was out on the training grounds, warming up to do her morning training. Once she finished, she walked over to a wooden dummy and started punching and kicking it, not realizing that someone over in the bushes was watching her.

Over at the academy, Rock Lee was looking around the halls and classrooms, reminding himself of the past. Lately, he didn't know why, but he would come here and walk around for hours, reminding himself of the past. As he was about to go into another room, he was suddenly stopped by a female voice.

"Lee, what are you doing here?" The female asked.

"Oh, it is you TenTen. I thought you would be training with Neji." Lee said, now turning around to talk with her properly.

"I was, but then Neji said that he had some important matters to take care of. So he left. And now I've got no one to train with so I decided to come back to the Academy to take a look around. What are you doing here Lee?" TenTen asked him.

"I am doing the same thing you are. Looking around and reminiscing about the past." Lee said, looking around the Academy once more.

"Well why don't we walk together? We can chat while we're at it." TenTen said, now walking next to him.

"I think that is a great idea!" Lee said, now starting to walk off with TenTen, talking with her.

Back at the training grounds, Ayaka was doing double skips with the jump rope. She stopped abruptly as she felt a presence within the bushes. Without moving from her spot, she grabbed a Kunai from her back pouch and quickly threw it in the bushes, hearing a yelp from inside. She ran over to where the sound came from and when she looked past the bush, she slightly shook her head as she saw Might Guy.

"Guy-sensei, what exactly were you doing behind those bushes?" Ayaka asked, now helping her sensei up.

"Hey Ayaka! I wanted you to meet my team that I'm currently training with!" Guy said, ignoring her question and quickly flipping backwards to stand up.

"You have a new team?" She asked, now completely surprised.

"I sure do! You've gotta meet them!" He told her, grabbing her wrist and running off to the village.

After their little trip down memory lane, TenTen and Lee heard from Neji that they were to meet Guy-sensei in the center of the village, so the three of them all headed there, standing around waiting for him.

"Guy-sensei sure is taking a while. I wonder what's up." TenTen said outloud.

"Probably trying to see if he can beat Kakashi-sensei at another duel." Neji said, folding his arms and waiting patiently.

"Don't worry guys! I'm sure Guy-sensei will be here any minute!" Lee said, now getting pumped up.

Right as Lee said his sentence, Guy and Ayaka showed up, both chatting up a storm. Rock Lee, TenTen and Neji all just sat there in surprise until Guy and Ayaka finished talking and noticed the three of them.

"Hey you three how's it going? Life treating you good?" Guy said, winking and flashing a smile at them.

"Guy-sensei, where did you go?" Lee asked.

"Oh sorry guys, I went to go find someone to introduce them to you. Her name is Ayaka Uminami. She was my student a couple of years back before she went on to another teacher. Ayaka, these are my students. TenTen." He said, first pointing to the female, "Neji," Pointed to the long, black haired male, "And Rock Lee! My protégé!" Guy finished, now pointing to the bushy eyebrowed male.

"Hello." Ayaka said in a greeting.

"Hi." The three of them said.

"I figured we could all go for some lunch today. My treat since Ayaka's here." Guy said, now walking with the three of them.

They all decided on a All You Can Eat BBQ and were currently sitting down and looking through the menu, seeing what they wanted to eat first.

"So tell us Ayaka, why did you get transferred to another squad?" TenTen asked her.

"Well…Guy-sensei saw I had potential so he felt that I should move on to a more challenging squad." The red haired female said, choosing something on the menu and setting it down so she could break apart the chopsticks next to her.

"That's right! You guys hurry up and get really strong so I can see potential in you and transfer you to another squad!" Guy said, smiling at them and giving them a thumbs up sign.

"But Guy-sensei! I wish to stay with you forever!" Lee said, now mimicking his teacher.

"But of course Lee! You and I shall stay together forever!" Guy said, now hugging his student and crying along with him.

While the two of them did that, the rest of the group plus the waitress sweat dropped. Once the pair was done, all of them ordered, now sitting around talking and waiting for their order to arrive so they could cook it.

"So tell us Ayaka, what was it like being in Guy-sensei's team two years ago?" Lee asked the red haired woman.

"Oh it was a lot of fun! Going on missions, learning the springtime of youth. Oh those were the days." She said, now remembering the past.

TenTen and Neji just looked at her like she was from another planet, but Lee and Guy were so moved by her memories, they started crying.

"Oh Ayaka, maybe I shouldn't have transferred you! I miss all those times with you!" Guy said, now sobbing harder.

"Guy-sensei, you did such a wonderful job teaching Ayaka! She remembers all the good times she was with you! I will remember all of them as well!" Lee said, crying and smiling.

Eventually, all their orders came and they started cooking and talking, Neji, TenTen, and Guy talking to each other, and Lee and Ayaka talking to each other alone.

"So what are your goals for the future Ayaka?" Lee asked her.

"My goals for the future? Hm…..well….I guess I never really thought about it!" She said, now laughing. "What about you Lee? What are your goals for the future?"

"My only goal for the future is that I want to prove that even a person who can't use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, can still become a splendid ninja!" Lee stated, passion now burning in his eyes.

"Really? I think that's a wonderful goal Lee. Good luck with it!" She said, now kissing him on the cheek.

Once she did that, Lee's face slightly turned pink and he started eating to calm himself down. After the meal, the 5 of them went their own separate ways, getting prepared for tomorrow's mission. But instead of walking on her own, Ayaka decided to join Lee in the walk and there they chatted some more.

"You know Lee, you're really interesting. I've never met a person like you before. I think we'll be great friends." She said, now in front of her home.

"I think you are an interesting person too Ayaka!" Lee said, now smiling.

"Well, I've gotta head in but I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Ayaka said, kissing Lee on the cheek again and going inside.

Once Ayaka went inside, Lee covered his cheek with his hand and stared at her house for a few minutes longer, before going inside. He was glad that he met Ayaka and he hoped that they would get to know each other better soon.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been about 5 months since Ayaka and Lee became friends, and today was the 6th month anniversary of the day they met. Lee was currently in his home trying to create a picnic basket of their favorite foods, but because Lee was so excited for today, he kept getting distracted. So with the help of Naruto and Kiba, he hoped that he would be able to concentrate.

"Naruto, Kiba. I thank you both for coming over and helping me." Lee said, now trying to put together a sandwich.

"Oh no problem Lee. I know this day must be really important to you, so I don't mind helping." The blonde haired boy said, trying to open a jar of peanut butter but failing so far.

"So what's this day so special for Lee? Let me guess…you're gonna ask Ayaka out aren't you?" Kiba said, now grinning.

"W-What?! No! It is nothing like that! I wanted to celebrate the day we became friends that's all!" Lee said, now starting to turn red.

"Uh huh. Sure." Kiba said, now packing fruit in a bowl and putting it in the basket.

Right as Lee was about to make a remark, Naruto got the jar open but it slipped from his hands and crashed and broke on the floor.

"Um….sorry Lee." Naruto said, chuckling and rubbing the back of his head.

"That is quite alright Naruto. You should clean that up though." Lee said, handing a rag to Naruto.

While the blonde was cleaning up, Lee was making sure he had everything in the basket.

"Alright. It looks like that I have everything I need. Thank you for your help from the both of you." Lee said, smiling and giving them the thumbs up.

"No problem Lee." The blonde and dog master said.

Once everything was all ready, both Naruto and Kiba left, and Lee set off to Ayaka's house. He knocked on the door and when she came to the door, she was completely surprised.

"Lee? What are you doing here so early?" She asked, trying not to be rude in her question.

"Today is the 6th month anniversary of the day we became friends, so I decided to celebrate today with a surprise picnic!" Lee said, holding up a picnic basket and showing her.

"Oh okay! Let me go get my shoes on and we can head out!" She said, rushing to get her shoes on and then came out the door, locking it and going out with Lee.

As they walked, they talked for a while, before finding a grassy hill surrounded by trees. Once they got there, Lee took out a blanket from the basket and then unfolded it onto the grass, setting the basket down and sitting down after Ayaka did.

"So, what kind of food did you pack inside the basket Lee?" Ayaka asked, now excited to see.

"I packed all your favorite foods. Fruit, Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwiches, and everything else!" Lee said, now taking out some plates and setting it between them and taking out the food and setting it on both.

"Aw, you're so sweet Lee. Thank you so much." She said, now starting to eat.

While the two of them were eating and talking, (Ayaka hitting on Lee of course), four figures were watching them from the bushes, silently discussing what their plan was and waiting for the right moment to strike.

"Lee? What's wrong? You've been acting odd all day today." Ayaka said, now eating a grape and staring at him.

"Huh? Oh it's nothing. Just thinking I guess." Lee said, now eating a strawberry.

"About what? Guy-sensei?"

"No. I feel as if we're being watched."

"Watched?" Ayaka said, now looking at her surroundings.

The two of them got into a defense stance and looked around, waiting for the right time to attack.

"I think you were just over thinking it Lee." Ayaka said, now getting ready to sit down.

Suddenly, a kunai with a tag attached to it was thrown in the middle of the blanket and before either of them could react, it blew up.

"Lee! Are you alright?!" Ayaka asked.

"I'm fine! But what was that?" Lee said.

"So, you finally pay attention!" A voice said.

"Who's there?!" Ayaka shouted, looking around.

Suddenly, the four figures popped out, dressed in all green and their faces covered.

"Rock Lee and Ayaka Uminami! Prepare to meet your fate!" A female voice said, now charging with another of the members at the same time.

"Lee! They're splitting up into two groups to take us on one versus two! Be careful!" Ayaka said, now charging towards the two figures that were coming towards her.

"Alright! You too!" Lee said, going after his two figures.

The six people battled against each other, using Jutsu after Jutsu. Eventually, the four mysterious figures got so exhausted that they fell to the ground.

"Lee, you alright over there?" Ayaka asked, panting slightly.

"Yeah. What about you Ayaka?" Lee asked.

"I'm fine. Now, let's see who these punks really are." Ayaka said, removing the face masks from the two who attacked her.

"Sakura?! Ino!?" Ayaka said.

"Look! It's Naruto and Kiba here!" Lee said.

"Just what the hell is going on here?!" Ayaka asked the four of them after tying them all up.

"Sorry Ayaka! Kiba said that we should spy on you guys since we know you like each other and all!" Naruto said, now chuckling.

"Yeah! I could tell by Lee this morning that he wanted to tell you how he felt Ayaka. I just figured I'd give it a little push." Kiba said, now laughing.

"Kiba! Is that what you wanted to do!?" Sakura and Ino asked at the same time.

"And of course, Sakura Haruno just HAD to go along with this trick." Ayaka said, now getting angrier by the minute.

Sakura just kept her mouth shut for she knew there was bad blood between Ayaka and her.

"C'mon you two, just say it already alright?!" Naruto shouted, wriggling in his bindings.

Ayaka just sighed before facing Lee.

"Well, to get them to shut up I guess….Lee, ever since we became friends I've always liked you. I just wasn't sure back then. But looking back now from today, I realize that now I am sure more then ever. Rock Lee, I like you a lot. Will you be my boyfriend please?" Ayaka asked, hoping she wouldn't get rejected.

"Of course Ayaka! I shall protect you until the day I die! And you shall be my girlfriend!" Lee said, now grabbing her hand and walking off with his new love.

"Wait! What about us!? Aren't you gonna untie us!?" Naruto shouted, struggling even more.

But of course the happy couple wasn't paying attention. They were happy just being together at last.


	3. Chapter 3

Four years had passed since Rock Lee was asked out by Ayaka, and he was more happier in his life then he had ever been. Why you ask? Well today was a very special day for Rock Lee. Of course, Ayaka, now 22, knew something was going on with her now 20 year old boyfriend. After dating for so long, she knew his quirks and habits, and could pick up on them immediately. So what was her initial reaction? To ask of course.

"Lee, what's wrong?" Ayaka asked over breakfast at her house one day.

"Hmm? Oh nothing's wrong Ayaka. Nothing at all. Just thinking of something important." Lee said.

"Important huh? And that important thing would be?" She asked again.

"Huh? Oh I'm sorry, but I can't say. It's a secret!" Lee said, sweat dropping and hoping she wouldn't get too angry.

"A secret huh? Alright then." Ayaka said, drinking her water.

Rock Lee sighed internally as she dropped the subject. He hated keeping secrets from her but this secret was one of those that wasn't ready to be revealed yet.

"Ayaka, I'm going to the downtown part of the village to meet Naruto, Kiba, and Neji. I'll be back later." Lee said, getting up and walking out the door.

Once he left, Ayaka was alone in her home. She got up and decided that she would clean up her little apartment since she had nothing else better to do. While cleaning, she wondered what exactly Lee was up to.

"So what's the plan for tonight Lee?" Kiba asked, now sitting at a table with Lee, Neji, and Naruto.

"Well, I need you guys to help me create a dinner party sort of thing. After the main events are done and everyone has been fed, I will go up on stage and reveal my surprise to Ayaka." Lee stated.

"Sounds good to me." Naruto said.

"Yes it does. Does Ayaka know about this Lee?" Neji asked.

"No. I told her it was a secret. She seemed okay about it." Lee said, now looking up at the sky.

"Okay, well let's get started setting up." Kiba said, now getting up with the rest of the guys and walking over to a restaurant.

Back with Ayaka, she was now currently roaming the streets of Konoha for she decided to go shopping. As she was walking, she saw Kiba and Lee running back and forth. Deciding to say hi, she started to walk over towards them, but Neji stopped her.

"Oh, hi Neji. How are you?" Ayaka asked.

"I'm sorry Ayaya, but I cannot allow you go any further. Go home and wait for Lee." Neji said, still standing in her way.

"What? Why?! I want to see Lee!" The red headed female demanded, now trying to move Neji.

"Either you go quietly Ayaka or I shall be forced to move you." Neji said, not moving.

"Fine, I'll make you move!" She said, getting ready to do a Jutsu, but Neji was one step ahead of her. He quickly karate chopped the back of her neck, causing her to faint. Once she was knocked out, she picked her up bridal style and carried her back to her home.

"Sorry Ayaka, but Lee doesn't want you to know just yet."

Back to where Lee and Kiba were, the two males were currently freaking out, due to the fact that Lee had misplaced an item that was vital to tonight, and so they were frantically searching for it.

"Lee, where did you put it last?!" Kiba shouted.

"I do not remember! And that is why we are looking!" Lee said, now searching frantically for the item.

"This isn't getting us anywhere you know!" Kiba yelled once more, now looking under a table.

"What are you two yelling about anyway?" Neji asked, now coming into the restaurant.

"Lee lost the present for Ayaka tonight." Kiba said, now rising from under the table.

"Geeze Lee, you had to lose it on the night of the event? Alright, here, I'll help. Byakugan!" Neji said, now activating his Byakugan and looking around the room.

As he looked behind the counter with it, he found it and so he walked over to it and picked it up.

"Here Lee. Now don't lose it." Neji said, picking it up and handing it to the male and then going outside.

Lee sighed in relief and then put it in his pocket and continued to work with Kiba to set up the restaurant.

Eventually night had fallen and everything was set up and ready to go. Lee told Naruto to go get Ayaka and he stood in the middle of the room, talking with people and waiting. When they all saw Naruto outside with Ayaka, they quickly hid, waiting for the two of them to come in and surprise him.

"Naruto, what's going on? I can't see anything at all." Ayaka said, trying to feel around her surroundings.

"Don't worry, we're here." Naruto said, removing her blindfold and walking into the restaurant with her.

"Naruto? There's no one here." Ayaka said, looking around.

Naruto just stayed quiet as they went further in, knowing what was bound to happen. As soon as they went fully in and shut the door, everyone popped out yelling "SURPRISE!"

"Oh you guys!" Ayaka shouted in shock, happy that everyone was here. "What's going on?"

"Lee wanted to throw a party for you so we all came together!" Kiba said, now dragging her in.

Once she got in, the party began full swing. Everyone was having a good time and enjoying themselves, including Ayaka. After about a hour to an hour and a half, Lee got up on a box cleared his throat loudly, getting everyone's attention.

"Excuse me everyone, I would like to make an announcement!" Lee said, now the room completely quiet. "Ayaka….I'm sorry for not telling you what was going on. But I wanted it to be a surprise." Lee was now getting down from his box and walking towards her.

"Ayaka…..it has been four long years since we met and every day was like an adventure to me. From first meeting you because of Guy-sensei, to getting attacked on the picnic adventure by the "enemy ninjas", and finally, this little party here. And I hope we can continue our adventure together." He said, now getting down on one knee.

"Lee…." Ayaka said, now knowing what was going on.

"Ayaka Uminami…..will you marry me?" Lee asked, opening a purple velvet box and showing it to her.

"Y-Yes! Of course I will!" She said, now hugging him!

Right as she said that, everyone cheered for the happy couple. Guy was sitting next to Kakashi, yelling and crying for happiness. Everyone else was either clapping or crying tears of happiness.

Ayaka was glad that she didn't pry what the secret was from Lee. It was the best secret she ever heard.


End file.
